Venganza
by Merian Li
Summary: La Hija de la noche despierta... con su piel color nieve... sus labios carmesi como la sangre... y sus colmillos cual marfil... para vengarse de aquellos que la hizieron sufrir.... 2º capitulo [SS]
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Espero les guste esta historia de vampiros que les traigo aquí… se me vino a la cabeza cuando en clase de matemáticas estábamos con una amiga escribiendo "mensajes" en nuestros cuadernos… estábamos tan aburridas… pero de hay salio el pequeño Sumary que ya debieron leer… bueno aquí vamos…

* * *

Venganza

Por Merian Li

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… solo a CLAMP

Capitulo 1º… Un nuevo comienzo…

Todo en su vida era perfecto… aunque no tuviera una gran situación económica por lo menos era estable y era feliz así… su padre Fujitaka arqueólogo, su madre Nadeshiko una famosa Modelo y su hermano Touya estudiaba en su ultimo año en la universidad de Tokio… estudiaba su ultimo año de Secundaria e iba a entrar también en la universidad de Tokio como su hermano…

- **Buenos Días!!!** – exclamo alegre una joven de unos 17 o 18 años, pelo castaño claro largo hasta la cintura, rostro con facciones finas y unos ojos de un verde esmeralda muy extraños de encontrar que irradiaban una inocencia y alegría desbordantes, era alta de 1, 70 de estatura con unas largas piernas torneadas, Un cuerpo digno de una modelo profesional, su piel era trigueña.

-**Buenos días pequeña Sakura!!!** – Respondieron al uniso los padres de Sakura

-**Buenos días Monstruo** - Exclamo el Hermano de la misma

-**Touya que no me digas así!!**!- exclamo furiosa Sakura mientras Fruncía el seño

Así era todas las mañanas, Pero Sakura era feliz, en el instituto tenia muchos amigos y amigas que la apoyaban en todo momento, y también tenia a Kai Takenogui, su novio, Un joven muy Guapo, mas Alto que ella , piel Trigueña como la de ella, pelo color negro y ojos color azul claro… fue uno de los mas guapos del instituto…

Ya en el camino se encontró con su mejor amiga Akane Sasaki… un poco mas baja que ella , pelo negro y ojos color miel… no era tan bonita como Sakura …

-**Hola Sakura como estas**… -Pregunto Akane

-**Hola!!! Muy bien y tu**… - Respondió Saku con toda la alegría… quería mucho a su amiga… se habían conocido desde que apenas tenían 4 años y siempre estaban juntas

-**Hoy es un día muy aburrido… Las clases con pésimas… mas que todo Química y Matemáticas **– exclamo aburrida la azabache

-**Animo amiga seguro que hoy pasa algo que te alegra el día** – Trato de alegrar a su amiga… siempre tratando de ayudar a todo el mundo

-**Ya lo creo Sak… Ya lo creo**- Pronuncio su amiga mirándola directo a los ojos… Sakura no entendió mucho así que solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza… Los únicos que la llamaban como "Sak" eran su mejor amiga Akane y Su novio… no era que le incomodara…solo que le gustaba mas que de dijeran Saku… pero su amiga y su novio insistieron por que querían llamarla de una forma única que ninguna otra persona la hubiera llamado antes… y pues ella acepto…

Ya en el instituto se encuentran con Kai… que aunque ya hubiera salido del instituto siempre llegaba por las mañanas a este para saludar a su novia…

-**Hola Sak**- saludo Kai mientras de daba un delicado beso en la boca a Sakura

-**Hola Kai** – dijo un poco apenada Sakura por el acto de su novio… y no era que antes no la hubiera saludado de esa manera si no que ella seguía sintiéndose un poco cohibida cuando lo hacia en "publico"…

-**Hola Akane**- Saludo Kai mirando a la aludida a los ojos

-**Hola**- respondió simplemente esta –**Sak nos vemos en clase de Química-** Dijo mientras deba media vuelta y se dirigía al interior del instituto

Después de esto Sakura y su novio se quedaron hablando por un rato más hasta que el timbre para iniciar clases sonó y tuvieron que despedirse…

-**Nos vemos en el parque pingüino Sak… no se te olvide…** - Dijo Kai

-**No te preocupes estaré hay… Chao**- Se despidió Sakura para dirigirse a clases…

El día transcurrió con normalidad y a la hora de Salida después de despedirse de su mejor amiga Sakura se dirigió al parque pingüino…

-**Sak quería hablarte de lo nuestro**- Le soltó de una Kai después de saludarla solo con un Hola

-**Que pasa Kai**- pregunto a su novio sin entender… siempre tan despistada

-**Sak** **lo nuestro ya no puede ser… lo intente… pero me di cuenta que ya no te **_**quiero**_ –

-**Pe…pero pensé que tu me amabas como yo a ti… N… no que me… me querías** – Hablo entrecortadamente Sakura mientras las Lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas…

-**No… yo nunca te Ame… solo fue atracción física… pero me di cuenta que esto se debe terminar aquí… yo amo a otra persona** – Dijo Kai (N/A: ¬¬)

-**Y quien es??-** Pregunto una devastada Sakura

-**Soy yo Sak** – Dijo una voz a su espalda cuando voltio no se lo podía creer… quedo helada al ver a su "_mejor amiga"_… como pudo hacerle eso… cuando ella la consideraba como una hermana

- **Así es…Adiós Sak**…- Y con esto Kai le da un apasionado beso a Akane para después irse abrasados y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche… dejando atrás a una devastada Sakura que lloraba sin parar…

Después de una hora de tanto llorar… Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y se paro… ya que se había sentado un unas banquitas del parque… Miro el cielo que tenia Luna llena esa noche…

-**No volveré a llorar…… y de esto me vengare de una manera u otra**- Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que era observada por alguien desde la oscuridad… y esta sombra susurro

-**Interesante** – Para después convertirse en un lobo de pelo color Chocolate y a una gran velocidad pasar al lado de Sakura que solo vio una silueta de un perro pasar a su lado… le resto importancia y a paso firme y con una mirada fría se dirigió a su hogar…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desde este acontecimiento había pasado ya unos 4 meses… en los cuales Sakura Ya no se demostraba alegre como antes si no como una mujer fría… la cual solo trataba con "calidez" a su familia… y lo digo entre comillas por que ni a ellos les mostraba una sonrisa genuina y llena de alegría como antes…

Sakura se habia cambiado de instituto para no ver mas ni a Kai ni a Akane… en este todo el mundo la llamaba "_La princesa de Hielo_" de hielo por su forma fría de tratar a todo el mundo y lo de princesa por que a pesar de todo era una joven muy hermosa…

Una noche Sakura decidió ir al cementerio… no sabia por que le tranquilizaba tanto ir a un lugar donde toda las personas catalogaban como un lugar triste y macabro … que ella alguna vez también temió por el hecho de que tuviera "Fantasmas"… pero ya después de _ese_ acontecimiento ya no le asustaban ni nada pareció…

Iba vestida con un vestido Blanco que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias negras con tacón aguja… no llevaba ningún abrigo ni nada parecido… de tanto tiempo venir a ese lugar se había acostumbrado al frió de la noche…

Pero de un momento a otro al frente suyo apareció una joven de su misma edad, tez Blanca como el papel, ojos color amatista, pelo largo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura… de su misma estatura y al igual que ella con una mirada fría como un témpano…Traía un vestido parecido al de Sakura solo que este llegaba hasta el sus tobillos y era de un color lila y tenia unas sandalias con tacón corrido (N/A: Las personas que sepan sobre esto me entenderán… si no solo imaginen que tiene tacón)…

-**Quien eres??-** Pregunto Sakura sin reacción aparente…

-**Tomoyo… y tu… no se ve muchas personas pasar a estas horas por estos lugares** – Dijo en el mismo tono

-**Sakura…** - Respondió cortante

-**Veo que ten relaja venir a este lugar… te he visto muchas noches por acá**… -

-**eso es algo que no te importa-** al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta para irse pero como una niebla Tomoyo apareció enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso…

-**o no… por favor quédate… Hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien como yo…-** Pidió La joven con un tono frió… pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

Aunque con un poco de resistencia… Sakura se termino quedando ya que Tomoyo era muy insistente… y a partir de ese día Sakura consiguió una nueva Amiga…aunque un poco excéntrica… Tras un mes de hablar con ella por las noches y en el cementerio… cosa muy extraña según Sakura… Sakura conoció al novio de Tomoyo… un joven de 21 años aproximadamente de tez igual de blanca a la de Tomoyo, pelo azabache y ojos color azul profundo… siempre estaba vestido de negro …

-**Hola Saku!!!** – Exclamo Tomoyo cuando vio a Sakura entrar en el cementerio

-**Hola Tommy!!**!- Aunque con un tono frió el apodo a su amiga hacia entender que le tenia confianza

-**Saku creo que ya es hora que lo sepa…**- Dijo de repente Tomoyo con un tono misterioso…

-**Que es Tomoyo??**- pregunto Sakura en un tono neutral pero muy adentro de ella temía que la fuera a lastimar como Akane pero la respuesta que le dio no fue algo que se hubiera imaginado…

-**Soy una Vampiro Sakura…-** dijo la azabache y para corroborarlo le mostró unos finos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca dejando a una Sakura asombrada…

_

* * *

_

_Notas de Autora_

_Espero les guste este primer capitulo… el cambio de actitud de Saku tenia que ser así…por algo esta es una historia de Vampiros pero espero dejen Reviews… nos vemos_

_Bye_

_Att: Merin Li_


	2. Conociendo un nuvo mundo

Venganza

Por Merian Li

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen… solo a Clamp

_Escenas del Capitulo Anterior…_

_**Hola Saku!!!**__ – Exclamo Tomoyo cuando vio a Sakura entrar en el cementerio_

_-__**Hola Tommy!!**__!- Aunque con un tono frió el apodo a su amiga hacia entender que le tenia confianza_

_-__**Saku creo que ya es hora que lo sepa…**__- Dijo de repente Tomoyo con un tono misterioso…_

_-__**Que es Tomoyo??**__- pregunto Sakura en un tono neutral pero muy adentro de ella temía que la fuera a lastimar como Akane pero la respuesta que le dio no fue algo que se hubiera imaginado…_

_-__**Soy una Vampiro Sakura…-**__ dijo la azabache y para corroborarlo le mostró unos finos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca dejando a una Sakura asombrada…_

Capitulo 2º… Conociendo un nuevo mundo…

Sakura al tal declaración quedo un momento en Shock… ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido… como una joven como Tomoyo le gustara venir todas las noches al cementerio… ella frecuentaba ese lugar por que increíblemente era en el único lugar en que sentía paz…tal vez sonara extraño pero… todo había comenzado esa noche…

**Flash Back****…**

Precia que esa noche era mas negra que las otras… o eso pensó Sakura al ver que de Camino a su casa la ciudad se quedaba sin energía… y para su mala suerte empezó a llover… todos y todo estaban en su contra… no le quedaba de otra que seguir adelante … no traía Paraguas… solo su Chaqueta (N/a: Chamarras como dicen en México… o eso creo ///) negra que traía puesta la cual empapada no servia de mucho…

Después de caminar unos minutos… Sakura empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos… esas noches eran en las que recordaba… ya había pasado todo un mes y aun le dolía… había decidido no llorara mas… no valía la pena pero por mas que tratara de olvidar no podía…

Mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Tomoeda Sakura pensaba en todo… como su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente … al pensar en eso le hirvió la sangre …ahora que lo pensaba mejor su Tristeza había hecho que se volviera una joven Fría y sin amigos… para que tenerlos si te iban a traicionar algún día… ja! Cuando volviera tener una amiga se aseguraría de que no fuera como Akane… ya nada la afectaría…

Para cuando Sakura Reacciono se encontraba en La entrada de un cementerio… ¿Cómo había llegado hay?... bueno eso ya no tenia importancia…tenia que volver…pero… al darse la vuelta en frente de Ella se encontraba un Muchacho aunque estaba oscuro Sakura lo pudo observar claramente … le calculaba unos 21 años, tenia la tez blanca y un cuerpo atlético… media 1.78, pelo castaño y ojos de un dorado penetrante que la miraban fijamente… iba totalmente vestido de Negro y en su pecho se encontraba una gran gema color verde…

-**Que quieres?..**.- pregunto Sakura imperturbable… algo le debió enseñar _eso…_y era que mucha gente no merece de tu confianza…

-**Que hace una joven como tu afuera de su casa en una noche tan espléndidamente oscura como esta?**- pregunto el Joven con un tono gélido que erizaría los pelos de la nuca a cualquiera… pero no a Sakura… que en tono igual de gélido respondió…

-**No te debería importar…** -

Y cuando nuestra Flor de cerezo iba a dar media vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura desde atrás…

-**OH! pequeña fiera… si me importa…después de todo te he estado vigilando todo este tiempo…** - Le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza… por una extraña razón se sentía bien en esa posición … no eso no estaba bien … no podía volver a cometer el mismo error 2 veces… y tratando de zafarse de su agarre respondió…

-**Suéltame…tu no eres nadie a quien le importe lo que haga o no… y deja de vigilarme**…-

-**OH eres tal y como lo pensaba… de algo debió servir el entupido ese…jajaja**- todo lo dijo aunque en un tono frió con cierta satisfacción… y lo último lo rió un poco maquiavélico…

A Sakura le sorprendió que supiera de _ese_ suceso… aunque no se espero lo que siguió… El joven la estaba besando en el cuello mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos superficiales a su piel… este contacto la estremeció… sentía sus labios sobre su piel y sus caninos que mas bien parecían colmillos de un feroz animal…

-**Nos volveremos a ver**_…Fierecilla_…- y Tras decir esto desapareció del lugar… lo que mas le extraño a Sakura fue que lo único que vio después fue a una Lobo Marrón alejándose a gran velocidad de allí…

**Fin Flash Back…**

En un principio regreso al cementerio para buscar al joven pero nunca lo volvió a ver… y ya después se sintió cómoda en ese lugar… hasta que encontró a Tomoyo…Ahora todo tenia sentido… EL también debía ser un Vampiro… no le encontraba otra explicación…

-**Hola!! Tierra llamando a Saku…** - Dijo su amiga mientras agitaba las manos en frente de los ojos de Sakura…la cual ante este gesto reacciono…

-**ah… Tommy… por que no me lo dijiste antes?** – pregunto por fin

-**Pues por que te hubieras ido y nunca hubieras regresado**- respondió mirándola a los ojos buscando algún signo de miedo o alteración pero nada… era como le había dicho Syaoran…ella era única… ante este pensamiento hizo una media sonrisa…

-**nada de eso… y Eriol también lo es?** – no tenia de que preocuparse… no le importaba que Tomoyo no fuera humana… después de todo… le había demostrado que no era como Akane… era su amiga…

-**Si el es el segundo a la sucesión al trono**…- Respondió Tomoyo con satisfacción… no perdería a su amiga…

- **¿Sucesión Al trono?** – pregunto curiosa… era extraño no había demostrado ninguna otra reacción aparte de la frialdad hasta este momento… pero seamos sincera… a quien no le da curiosidad saber de Vampiros… y mas cuando tienes una al frente…

- **Mira en mi mundo hay una autoridad suprema la cual maneja todo… el es el Rey de los Vampiros… **_**Drácula **_**es solo un nombre el cual utilizamos para llamar al rey… aunque ustedes los humanos lo tomaron como si fuera el nombre de en Vampiro Sanguinario… bueno aunque nosotros somos seres eternos… en ocasiones los reyes quedan en un letargo el cual puede que despierten algún día o no… por eso al igual que los humanos en la antigüedad… hay algunos vampiros que tomaran el trono si algún día el rey queda en Letargo o es asesinado por un caza vampiros expertos… El actual rey es Hien- sama que tiene dos hijos… El príncipe Syaoran y la princesa Mei ling… Syaoran es el primero en la sucesión al trono por ser el hijo del rey y Eriol es el segundo en la sucesión por ser el primo mas cercano de Syaoran…** - Tomo aire para después proseguir – **Yo soy la "novia" de Eriol pero en nuestro mundo nos llamamos Compañeras y al ser mordidas y "marcadas" en el cuello nos unimos por la eternidad… yo aun no soy la compañera eterna de Eriol… la marca que queda no será la mordida si no al esta curarse en el lugar donde te mordió aparecerá un signo único… claro que esto es diferente cuando eres humano… cuando te muerden todo depende del deseo del vampiro… puede que mueras o te conviertas en otro vampiro mas…** - Dijo para después Aclarar - **pero no quedaras marcada**-

Sakura había escuchado atentamente toda la explicación de Tomoyo… todo eso era nuevo… pero por alguna razón no sentía miedo…

Al sentir una mirada encima de ella que estaba segura no era Tomoyo… empezó a ver a su alrededor hasta que voltio y delante de ella se encontraba ese joven de la otra noche…

-**Tu!!!**- pudo decir Saku para después caer inconciente… pero antes que tocara el suelo unos fuertes brazos lo evitaron…

-**Es ahora de irnos…** - exclamo un joven de color negro con destellos azules… - **Tendrás que presentarla ante **_**Drácula…**_

-**Si tienes razón** – respondió en un tono bajo con la bella joven en sus brazos…

Para después las 4 figuras en el cementerio… desaparecer…

_

* * *

_

_Notas de Autora:_

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo… aquí Saku expresa un poco … muy poco la verdad… otros sentimientos aparte del de frialdad… no pretendo dejar a Saku con esa actitud para siempre… claro que seguirá siendo un poco fría…_

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

_**C-0: **__Que bueno que te guste esta historia espero la sigas leyendo… _

_**Estefi: **__Con respecto a tu pregunta de "joven-pero" que en realidad es "joven-lobo"… (Solo que en el 1er capi Saku lo confundió con uno)… espero este capi responda un poco tu pregunta… aunque se que no completamente… mas adelante iré sacando a la luz todos los motivos… y si tienes razón fueron unos desgraciados pero… aceptémoslo Saku esta mucho mejor con Syao…… bueno espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo mi fic…_

_**Gir Ginji: **__Estoy de acuerdo contigo… en algunas acciones Vengarse no es malo… si te hace sentir mejor… por que no hacerlo… claro que en algunas ocasiones se exagera no?... pero bueno…Saku queda mucho mejor con Syao verdad… bueno espero_ _lo sigas leyendo…_

_**Satorichiva: **__Espero que con este capitulo allá quedado claro lo del cementerio… al principio solo llego hasta hay por mera casualidad y volvió a ese lugar para buscar al misterioso joven y al final le quedo gustando… por que es una chica única… eso era lo que quería expresar con eso… que no le temía a nada nuestra Saku… que era fuerte después de lo que le hicieron los desgraciados no?... bueno espero te haya gustado el capi y que sigas leyendo mi fic…_

_Dejen Reviews porfa…_

_Nos leemos__…_

_Sayonara_

_ByE_

_ATT: Merin L!_


End file.
